


Rick Grimes x Reader

by Natashaisbae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), walking - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	Rick Grimes x Reader

“Oh shhii..” You mumbled, staring down at the small, pencil shaped stick in my hand, a small pink plus sign plastered onto the bland (hue) stick, you moved a free hand up to run your fingers through your messy (h/c) locks.

Thoughts begins to run wild throughout my head, How will I tell Rick? Would he want to keep the child? How would he reach? You let out a small groan, pinching the bridge of your nose softly, standing up from the bath tub, opening the cabinet above the sink and placing the test inside.

You had about four hours before Rick came home from the station, you decided to not hesitate and tell him, face to face.

________________________

“I'm home!” Rick’s voice called out, sounds of a door closing followed, you stood up from the couch walking over and hugging Rick then kissing him on his cheek, attempting to keep your fear hidden.

Rick placed his hand on your forehead, “You feeling any better?” His hand trailed down to cup your cheek. “I'm feeling a little bit better”, Rick sighed softly kissing you on the forehead, “If it gets worse set up an appointment at the doctors.”, you smiled slightly and nodded your head.

Rick moved away from you and moved towards the bedroom to get changed out of his uniform, hopefully he wouldn't go looking in the cabinets..

____________________

“Heya (y/n)? What's this?” You walked over to the bathroom, Damn I'm dead now.. Rick held up the test to his face, “Is this a.. Pregnancy test?” Rick asked hesitantly, showing you the test. “Yes..” You said quietly, shying away from Rick, keeping your eyes downcast to the floor, “So your..?” “Yep..” You mumbled.

You heard Rick put the test down by the sink, then you felt arms wrap around your waist and lift you up, spinning you around while laughter echoed throughout the room.

_____________________

You were about half way through your second trimester, an ultrasound had been scheduled by your doctor, it was scheduled so Rick could come as well, you moved around in the bedroom, slipping on a loose jacket, you heard the door open and Rick walk into the bedroom.

You smiled and walked over to him and kissed his cheek, “How are you doing?” “I'm doing good, I'm sure she is too.” You rested your hand on your slightly swollen middle, Rick smiled and walked away “I'm telling you it's a boy!”

_____________________

Rick sat next to you in the waiting room, his hand laced with yours, he squeezed your hand to reassure you, looking over to him you gave him a slightly nervous smile as you heard your name being called out.

After having the gel put on your middle, it turned out that Rick was right about the gender.

_______________________

Rick placed his arm around your waist, you rested your head on his shoulder, his other hand drawing small circles on your over swollen middle, you groaned slightly as you felt a sharp kick, “No need to be so harsh..” You mumbled looking down at your middle.

Your due date was rapidly approaching, Rick was able to stay home from Shane taking over some of his work for him.

You felt the pain increase, you told Rick and he helped you to the hospital.

______________________

After hours waiting, both yours and Rick’s child arrived, Rick cradled the baby close as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to you, you smiled weakly seeing your sons face.

“We never thought of a name.” Rick said quietly, attempting not to wake up the sleeping newborn that rested in his arms.

“How about after your grandfather's name, that's what most people do.” You suggested, shrugging slightly, making Rick laugh a little

“So.. Carl it is?” Rick asked, you gave a small nod and a smile in return.

______________________

You moved around the kitchen, making drinks for both you and Rick as he fed Carl.

“Cmon, say ‘dada’” You rolled your eyes slightly listening into Rick and Carl's one sided conversation from the other room, you finished the drinks and walked into the other room, where Carl sat in a high chair with Rick in front trying to feed Carl or bargain with him, you placed the mug on the table next to Rick.

“Thanks babe” Rick replied, smiling at you.

You looked back up to see Carl giggling slightly, he had gotten his food stuck in Rick's hair.

“Dada!” Carl giggled on, throwing more onto Rick's face and hair, you rushed away with to get something to clean his face while your boys continued to make more of a mess.

____________________

You pet back Carl's brown locks as he hid behind your legs, it was his first day starting at kindergarten, and he became surprisingly shy.

Rick bent down to Carl's level, “C’mon kiddo, what's scaring you so much?” Carl pushed himself into Rick's arms, you smiled sadly seeing Carl so scared, “I-I don't want you to leave me.” You felt your heart break slightly, “I don't like being alone..” Carl sniffed a bit.

“You won't be alone, you have other kids to talk to, I'm sure they’ll keep you company.” Rick reassured Carl, “We’ll be back soon.” Rick finished by leaving a quick kiss on Carl's forehead.

Carl smiled, running off to join the other kids.

_____________________

Carl sat outside principal's office, swinging his feet below him, waiting for his parents to pick him up, he perked up seeing you walk in, you glared slightly at the brunette, as he smiled back slightly, you sat next to him.

“What did you do this time?” You sighed as you waiting for another of Carl's adventures in 4th grade.

“They started it..” Carl mumbled, you knew he got bullied sometimes, “They said mean things about me, dad and you.. I couldn't take it.” Carl's voice became wavered as he finished.

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his head softly, “Next time that happens, try to ignore them or tell a member of staff, or tell me or dad.” You patted him on the back softly.

“C'mon let's get home you bloody trouble maker.” You joked ruffling up his brown locks and he laughed slightly.

Then it happened. I know he will survive, both of them.  
My boys.


End file.
